The Original Super Saiyan
Legend speaks of a Saiyan who's power was greater than anything else in the universe, this Saiyan was matched by none, and he ripped apart his opponents with ease. Birth Born around 9,000 years before Goku (and Broly as well), the Saiyan's birth was a miracle on its own. During this time, the Saiyan ways of surviving were very primitive indeed, they were cave dwellers and often fought for the best place to live (which at the time was anywhere with shelter). One Saiyan named Pesra was pregnant, and was close to giving birth to a baby. However, during this exact time, there was a climatic shift, and food was very scarce, so it was inevitable that the other Saiyans would of course turn on Pesra and eat the newborn child. The Saiyans nurtured and kept Pesra in a cave in which she was not allowed to leave. During the day and night it was guarded by two of the strongest living Saiyans of that time period, Oranga and Poru. They would often take turns at sleeping and waking in order to make sure Pesra would not leave. For they knew that if they where successful, they would be the first fed by the unborn child. So eventually when the Saiyans were alerted Pesra had fallen into labor, they quickly and easily killed the woman, taken the baby from her womb. Now for the astonishing part, the baby saw what the Saiyans had done, and accomplished an amazing feat of power literally at birth, and using some kind of energy barrage annihilated both Oranga and Poru. Youth and Teenage Years Not being named at birth, the Saiyan whom was born from Pesra had adopted the name Toama. Toama did not have the same impulse to cause harm and pain as other Saiyans at that time had, the reason for this is arguable, but some believe it is due to the fact that he was removed from the womb, and may have had severe head trauma, or some believe he was an "evolution" of the ancient Saiyans. Toama spent the first 15 years of his life learning how to live with the planet, he was at peace with his surroundings. However at the age of 16, he began to experience a strange power, his body was maturing, and therefore his strengths where increased to a massive extent. Eventually, his energy began too much for his body to handle, and even compared to the Z fighters today, when he ascended to a higher Super Saiyan level, his power was of astronomical proportions. Adulthood As an adult, Toama was a calm person whilst in his base form, however due to his massive amounts of power, if something even little enraged him, the results would be disastrous. Other Saiyans would rarely ever challenge Toama, as by the time he had reached adulthood all had heard of his amazing abilities. However, if a Saiyan was to challenge Toama, Toama would often humor his opponent and toy with them before easily and effortlessly destroying them. His power truly did reach fantastic levels, and it is assumed by the age of 19 his average power level was 400, 000, 000. Death At around the age of 23, Toama's power had become too much for even an ascended body to supply, and every time he phased into a Super Saiyan, it would cause more and more damage to his core. Eventually he had to completely stop phasing for him not to overcome by his power. However, during a battle, he watched innocent Tuffles being killed which ultimately changed him into the Super Saiyan, and his power was so overwhelming he was incinerated with half of the Planet Vegeta. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Goku484